AKB0048 next generation
by Singing Bella
Summary: this is our next generation of AKB0048 so read and see what happens
1. Chapter 1

AKB0048 next generation

ok this story is about our 78 gereation and before we start heres our characters

Rizimu Age: 13 Looks: Long orange-brown hair orange eyes Friends: Mika and Ayumi

Mika Age: 13 Looks: Medium blonde hair green eyes Friends: Rizimu and Ayumi

Ayumi Age: 13 Looks: Short black hair and brown eyes Friends: Rizimu and Mika

Kotori Age: 12 Looks: Short blue hair and yellow eyes friends: unknown

Mion Age: 14 Looks: Long curly pink hair and blue eyes Friends: unknown

Aria Age: 13 Looks: Medium red hair in ponytail and red eyes Friends: unknown

ok let's go on to these young girls dreams

Rzimus POV 'why why can't I ask my dad it just so hard' I thought as I was in my bed then I hear thumping at my window I looked over and saw Mika

"Oi, Rizimu Ayumi has to show us something hurry up." Mika said I smiled hoping she had some 00 info for us I ran down stairs

"Rizimu where are you going." my father said i stoped dead in my tracks

"just to hang out with Ayumi and Mika." I said

"ok be home before dark." he said

"Hai(yes)." then I ran out entertantment is banned almost complety on my planet we only saw one of 00's concerts a few years ago me and Mika ran to where Ayumi hide's from the DES guys me and Mika kicked there butt's a while back so we asked Ayumi to show us the thing she was hiding (Its the same message that Yuka Nagisa and Orine saw) "come on let's record our auditions." mika said

Mika did river I did heart gata virus and Ayumi did Oogoe diamond DES must have heard us and we ran

Mika's POV

we ran when we heard DES and sent in our auditions when we were in the clear and went home

"hi mika" my mom said

"hello mom." I said 'I'm glad they dont mind 00 poor Rizimu can't even have a dang poster and Ayumi has no parents'

Ayumi's POV

I stay with my god mother Eri she love's 00 and joined it she graduated when I was born and i told her i was joining it and she told me when auditions were and where I could hide from 00 she even helped us see the concert back then

a few days later

no one's POV

all three girls phone's started ringing

"hurry up and check." Ayumi exclaimed

"ok ok." Mika said opening her phone

"congratulation you passed the first round of auditions show this hologram to the star travel ship near you and come join us the ship leave 3/13 at 8 am dont be late." a girl with long blue hair (cheiri) said.

"AHHHHH!" all of us screamed

"come on let's pack." Ayumi said and they all rushed home

Rizimus POV

'i have to tell dad.' i though as i entered my house and took a deep breath "dad i have to tell you something." i said

"oh what is it?" he said i took another deep breath

"i auditioned for 00 and passed the first rounds." i said

"WHAT I TOLD YOU THERE WILL BE NO SUCH THING YOU WILL NOT MAKE THE SAME MASTAKE YOUR SISTER MADE AND JOIN!" he yelled at and i run up to my room 'I'm still going to go no matter what he says' i though

next day 3/13

No ones POV

we all sneaked out at dawn and made our way to the star ship station

"so what did your dad say" Ayumi and Mika asked there friend

"he said no but im going anyways i promised my sister i would join as soon as i can." i said happy (her sister is Yuko not really though)

"oh yea which ones your sister again." Mika said

"Hikari is Yuko now remember." Rizimu then we got on the star ship

AND WERE OFF TOWARDS OUR DREAMS

hope you liked R&R


	2. Chapter 2

AKB0048 Next generation chapter 2

**yeah let's see what happens this time**

* * *

Mika's POV

we were on the ship looking for our room so we can get settled i wonder how our parents took us leaving the we saw some random girl pop out of the air vent in front of us she had short blue hair to her shoulders with a heart that was cute and yellow eyes with a heart too a blue and yellow tee-shirt and normal shorts and black shoes "hey are their any ship employees around." she asked we looked around

"No." we said

"Good I was about to die in there im going to the 00 auditions you?" she asked

"yeah we are and why are you hiding." I asked

"Because my mom took my phone and it had my ticket on it." she said and we still don't know her name

"Sad but hey whats your name?" Rizimu asked her

"Oh im sorry im Kotori and you three are?" Kortori asked back

"I'm Mika the girl to my left is Rizimu and the girl to my right is Ayumi and would you like to room with us." i said

"REALLY THANKS and nice to meet you." then we began talking and walked to our room

Kortori's POV

wow these girl's are really nice and we just meet and there letting me room with them

the girl named Mika look pretty she has blonde hair with hearts to about her waist and like a neon green eyes with a heart in each eye and a gray shirt and blue shorts and flats

the one named Rizimu had light orange-brown hair to her knee's and a heart in her hair a little was pulled into a side pony tail and the rest was down and orange eyes with hearts and was wearing a purple shirt and a darker purple skirt and black flats like Mika

the last one Ayumi had short black hair to about her shoulders with a heart and brown eyes with hearts a black shirt with a ;D sign on it and pants and black flats like the other two

"so why did your mom take your phone." Mika said to me

"she said 00 was a stupid group of girls who will just be stopped by des soon so when she found out I auditioned she took my phone since she knew I needed the ticket in it but whatever." I said to them

"that's sad." Ayumi said

"I'm getting hungry let's go get some food." Rizimu said

"yeah." me and Mika said

then we left to go to the dinning hall and found some other 0048 girls who are auditioning

the one named Mion had long pink hair to her knees that was very curly and she had hearts in her hair and blue eyes with hearts to she had on a yellow shirt and black skirt with high tops

and the one named Aria had red hair to her elbows in a high pony tail with a heart and red eyes with hearts she was wearing a black shirt with a red heart on it and shorts

"wow it's hard to belive were all on the same ship huh?" Mion asked

"Yea Kinda." I said then I saw something that scared me DES

"dang hide they can't see us." Aria said and we went under the table and started to crawl out of the dinning hall

"we need a distraction." Mika said and got a glass off the table we were by and threw it upstairs and we ran out

Mions POV

we just ran out of the dinning hall and were behind some trash bins and Aria is shaking "Calm down." i said to her and we heard DES and she ran "ARIA!" I screamed and went after her and we heard a bang and shooting and saw Acchan the 14th and Cheiri the 1st (in the story since Chieri became Center nova and was an understudy she made a new AKB member name).

"Hi girls." They said to me and aria

'ACCHAN CHEIRI WHERE ARE YOU' I heard a voice yell that sounded like Takaminna

"Sorry Takaminna we have two young hopefuls and were coming now." Acchan said

"come on get up here and hold on tight." Cheiri told me and Aria and we got on their (uhh.. i don't know the name of the flying board things) flying boards. we were flown to the air lock and we saw Kotori,Rizimu,Mika, and Ayumi. I saw Yuko and Rizimu hugging hmm.. wonder why

"Sis it's really you." Yuko said

"yep I'm joining AKB with you." Rizimu said and a DES robot broke the door

"get in the shuttle girls." Mariko said to us

"Muyuyu." Sayaka said

"Hai (Yes), go on girls I got your backs." Muyuyu said and her arm turned into a missile launcher

"WOW SHES A ROBOT!" Aira exclaimed we all went into the shuttle and were taken to the ship the members travel in.

"This is your acting captain Yukirin the 6th were going into Kirara drive so brace yourselves and hold on to something.." She said and we were in this colorful time warp thing.

* * *

**OK that's it for now it's done early the next one will be on May 31st so one month from now ok bye ~Yuko Peace ;D**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**AKB0048 next generation chapter 3 **

**A/N: OMG I'M SO SORRY GUYS! I total forgot to type this for the 31****st**** ok well here you go enjoy**

* * *

**In the selection round part 1**

**Kortori's POV **

"Wow there are so many girls here!" I exclaimed

"Well of course there are over 400 girls who audition they only choose so many but were lucky to have even been chosen." Aria said

"Yeah but no matter what happens we all remain friends ok?" Rizimu asked

"ok." We said

"Yeah like friends are going to help in AKB were all enemies." Said a girl with purple hair and purple eyes with hearts **(oh did I forget to mention we have seven girls in this generation not six) **and she looks to be 13

"How can you say that when the 77 generation are all friends!" Mion exclaimed at her then a lady with short blond hair blue eyes in a blue suit that has diamonds in her hair and eyes came in with Takaminna, Acchan, and Chieri.

"Good day girls I'm Katagiri Tsubasa I'm the manager and producer for AKB0048 you will go though the selection process for the 78 generation only those who pass will be selected and come back to our home planet Akibaster now I'll let Takaminna, Acchan, and Chieri take over." Tsubasa said

"Ok girls we'll train each of you in combat to fight DES." Takaminna said

"What fight I thought AKB was just a singing and dancing group not fighting." Lot's of the girls said

"If that's how your acting for this then you might as well walk out that door because AKB0048 is not for you." Chieri said and about half the girls left

"I'll take them to the shuttle and good luck girls." Acchan said and left after the girls

"Ok well meet one of you best friends the assault micsaber." Takaminna said and handed one to Aria she pressed a button and freaked out a little

* * *

**Ok well that's it for now sorry its late and short next chapter is going out soon or until I get 5 reviews ~Peace ;D Yuko **


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**AKB0048 Next generation chapter 3 Part 2**

**Me: Wow it only took two days to get 5 reviews and yes this is two days late but I have a good excuses  
Mion: and what would that be?  
Me: Kimberly you were there with me  
Mion: I know I just like things to be explained  
Me, Mika: You're an idiot and your older then us  
Ayumi: how are you just 3 years behind me in high school  
Mion: I don't know plus yes Ayumi is really 17 Rizimu just put her as 13 because she can  
Me: and Mion isn't really an idiot anyways I was making a picture of the characters all but the new girl I'll make her one soon anyways it's on deviant ART from angels1732 I'll put a link on my page also this would have been up yesterday but fan fiction was being weird  
All: We don't own anything but our generation**

* * *

**Selection round part 2 **

**Aria's POV **

Today is the selection round it's been two weeks since we got her and another 20 girls left so there's only 40 girls give or take left and the song were doing is beginner and the one girl is still saying friends are pointless we found out her name is Aimi which means "love beauty" yeah right she's a B****

"Hey Aria you ready they're about to deploy us." Mion said

"Yeah I'm ready." I said then we were sent down to the planet

**No one's POV**

As the members of AKB started their song the young understudies we getting ready for an unbelievable battle with DES or so they thought all the girls battled hard but by the end only seven survived which were Mion, Aria, Kotori, Ayumi, Mika, Rizimu, and Aimi.

"Congratulation girls you passed the selection round you are now the 78th generation AKB0048." Tsubasa said

"YAY WE DID IT!" all but Aimi shouted and hugged

* * *

**Ok guys I need ideas and 5 more reviews for the next chapter ok bye **


	5. Chapter 4

**AKB0048 next generation Chapter 4**

**Me: wow you guys are so helpful I'm following the same story line as AKB but I want some more twists plus I love you guys for making this one of the most reviewed story I have! And now I'm in school and need to keep straight A's so I can type and do my after school activity's  
All: Enjoy**

**Akibastar **

**Aimi POV (Yeah new pov)**

After the selection round we were taken to Akibastar and meet all the other generations and were taken to our rooms I'm rooming with Rizimu, and Mika our room is white with a bunk bed on one side and a regular bed on the other Mika and Rizimu took the bunk and I got the other in the rest of the room we had a wardrobe which we split between each other and a computer and a full length mirror and a balcony with a sliding glass door. It was almost dinner time and we were all finishing our unpacking when we go to train tomorrow were dancing with the 76th generation.

"So Aimi I know we got off on the wrong foot the other day so how about we be friends." Rizimu said coming up to me sticking her hand out and I hit it away

"No thanks I don't need you as a friend." I said after what my other friend did I don't need any friends

"Hey what's your problem she's just trying to be nice." Mika said coming over

"You guys are my problem what will happen if one of you becomes a successor before the other will you still be friends then?!" I screamed

"Well of course we would just because one of us has a high ranking then the other doesn't mean we will ever forget our past together." Rizimu said

"Well then leave me out of it." I said and left the room

**Yuko's POV **

I went to see my little sister and her roommates to tell them it's time for dinner when the Aimi girl stormed out of the room I went in to see Mika and Rizimu look mad about something until they saw me.

"Yuko-Chan!" they shouted and hugged me.

"Hey what was that all about with Aimi?" I asked

"We tried to make friends and she refused." They said

"Well that reminds me of Chieri and Acchan they had the same problem but became friends not long after." I said smiling "Now let me get a picture!" I said and they posed and I took a picture of them with Rizimu posing with l love you signs with her hands and Mika doing peace signs I saw this weird glow but ignored it. "Ok chief papa said its time for dinner!" I said and we all went into the dining room

**Mika's POV **

In the dining room we saw the other girls beside Aimi sitting with the girls of the 76th generation Aria waved to us where there were three sits we said bye to Yuko and I sat next to Aria and Rizimu next to me with the one open sit.

"So how do you girls like Akibastar." Asked one of the girls with brown hair in low pigtails and orange ribbons

"It's great." We all replied

"That's good!" They replied with smiles

We all prayed and said "Itadakimasu!" and began eating what Chief Papa made

"Yum! This is good Chief Papa!" Aria cheered

"Thank you!" He told her and we continued eating when Tsubasa came in

"Ok girls in two weeks were going to have a handshake event." She said

"Nani!" (What!) We shouted when she left

"Don't worry you girls will be fine." Atsuko said

"I hope so!" I shouted when we finished we went to bed _'I really hope we will be fine.'_ I thought I sighed as I let sleep over take me

**And done!**

**Hope you liked R&R and updates will be slower! I hate SCHOOL! T.T**

**And I need O.C's for the hand shake event so send them in!**

**Well bye **

**~Singing Bella**


End file.
